


Mermaid for Hire

by Aurum_Ann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Mermaids for hire, club foot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Ann/pseuds/Aurum_Ann
Summary: Noemi was turning six in two months, and her mother, Rochelle, wanted to make this birthday unforgettable. After searching for hours, she found an interesting site that was literally called Rent a Mermaid. That made her curious.





	Mermaid for Hire

Noemi was turning six in two months, and her mother, Rochelle, wanted to make this birthday unforgettable. After all, she had just started school, and it had been stressful. Her baby deserved it. She thought hard about what the best idea could be, and finally came to a conclusion. Noemi had a club foot, so walking was hard for her, running was harder, but she could swim well. She loved playing in the water. She had started swimming early, and never stopped. That inspired her mother to organize a pool party, so that Noemi could play with the other children.

She searched online for creative pool party ideas. She saw face painting, lots of pool games, hula costumes, about a dozen of recipes… Noemi was fascinated with mermaids at that point, she recalled. With that in mind, the mother searched for mermaid birthday parties. After much of the same – glitter and shiny decoration, mostly – she found an interesting site that was literally called Rent a Mermaid. That made her curious. She bookmarked it for later and went to prepare Noemi for bed.

“Mommy, I made a new friend at school today!”, Noemi said. “Her name’s Avery!”

Rochelle chuckled, holding her daughter’s PJ shirt out, “Oh, is she in your class?”

“Yes”, Noemi’s voice was muffled under the shirt. “And she sits behind me.”

Noemi popped her head out and kept on speaking while her mother braided her hair for the night, “She needed a pencil, so I let her borrow mine, and she was nice, and we sat together for lunch. She has a Wonder Pets bag! Isn’t it cool?”

Her mother agreed and tucked her in bed. After the mandatory three bedtime kisses, Rochelle sat back on her desk and resumed her search for party ideas. She decided to check out the Mermaids site.

She was left properly amused. Apparently, there were professional mermaids out there, studying at mermaid schools and all, and they worked for movies, advertisements, and birthday parties! She laughed to herself – she had to try it!

Grabbing her cell phone, she called her husband, who was still in Tokyo for his conferences. He picked up, and she told him, “Love, I already know what to do!”

“For Noemi’s party?”, he sounded surprised, “Tell me.”

“I’ll send you a link, check it out!”

The line was silent for a minute, then, “Real life mermaids?”, he laughed, “Oh, this is going to be so much fun! She’s gonna love it!”

“Isn’t she? I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

“This is amazing, love, good thinking!”

Rochelle got in contact with Rent a Mermaid the next morning. She was a bit surprised but not discouraged with the price. She was able to book a mermaid for the end of the next month, at their house. Mermaid Luna, the one who was going to be there, was very nice and explained everything to her. She was aware of Noemi’s condition and assured Rochelle her daughter would have the best party of all. “Just make sure she doesn’t see me get there!”

They started to prepare. Noemi got to write her name in the invitations, and hand them over at school. “Look, Avery!”, she gave her friend a card, “It’s for my birthday! It’s next month. Can you come?”

“I need to ask my dad… But I’m sure he’ll say yes!”

The Day finally arrived. While her dad stayed to receive the guests, Noemi and her mother went to pick Maria up from the bus station before the party started – so that Mermaid Luna could get ready. Maria hugged her little sister tightly when she saw her. “I missed you, birthday girl!”

“I missed you too!”, Noemi giggled, “How is college?”

“It’s booooring, but it’s okay. It’s going to be fun today, right?”

“Yes!”

When they got back home, Mermaid Luna was already in the pool, dancing under water. Noemi gasped, enchanted, “A mermaid! Mom, Maria, look!”

Mermaid Luna was beautiful. She had a colourful mermaid tail and long hair, both turning with her graceful movements. She stopped dancing and sat at the edge of the pool, to smile at Noemi. “So, you’re the girl throwing a pool party?”

“Yes! It’s my birthday!”

“Oh, that’s great! I hope you don’t mind me visiting?”

“I love it!”, the girl squealed.

The adults laughed. Rochelle took Noemi to change into her swimsuit. When they returned, Noemi’s cousins and a classmate had arrived. The children were all properly surprised with Mermaid Luna.

“How did you get a real mermaid to come here?”, Charlie asked.

“She just came! She likes parties!”, Noemi explained.

The children sat with Mermaid Luna to face paint, while waiting for the rest of the guests. The parents let the children go in the water shortly after. Mermaid Luna taught them lots of pool games and told them stories about the city where she lived, under the sea. She answered all the questions. When it was time to cut the cake, Noemi insisted they sat with Mermaid Luna, “because she can’t walk to the tables, mom”. They ate cake, cookies and blue jelly until they were full. Mermaid Luna braided their hair like mermaids do and gave them hair clips with shells on them. “They are all from my favourite mermaid store”, she told them.

After a while, Rochelle and the other parents took the children inside, to change into their clothes, for it was getting cold. When they came back outside, Mermaid Luna wasn’t there anymore. Maria, who was closing the gate, told them, “Mermaid Luna has to go to bed early, so she had to go already. She sends lots of kisses, though”

The little ones were fed fruity snacks and had a million photos taken. They left, little by little, until Avery was the only guest left. “Are your dads coming soon, Avery?”, Noemi asked.

“Nope! I’m going to sleep here”, her friend grinned, “Surprise!”

Noemi couldn’t believe it, “Really? Yay!”

It was a birthday to never forget.


End file.
